In the field of instrumentation design, with particular reference to vehicle interiors, there are often a number of different mechanical buttons or capacitive nodes in the interior of the vehicle that function to operate switches or control other vehicle functions.
Some buttons including lighting, so that a telltale, graphic, words, or numbers on the button can be illuminated. Typically, when the button is pressed, the luminance or brightness of the telltale or graphic changes, because the light pick-up feature on the button moves with respect to the light source, which is typically fixed on a printed circuit board (PCB). As the distance changes between the light pick-up feature and the light source, the light intensity is decreased or increased as the button moves. Thus, a phenomenon known as “blink” occurs, because the button lighting appears to “blink” or become more or less illuminated when the button is depressed.
Accordingly, there is a need for more uniform light distribution in a moving button.